Thalia The Forgetful
by kronos army
Summary: AU. thalia is the daughter of Mnesoyme and decides she want's to be Percy's rather than Annabeth. how will she get him? by altering his memories and making him forget Annabeth of course... rated t for more room to add older content On Hiatus
1. oh he should so be mine!

Thalia The Forgetful

Chapter 1: oh, he should _so_ be mine!

Percy's P.O.V

It was another beautiful day at camp and me and my girlfriend for the past two years Annabeth were enjoying sitting by the canoe lake. I leaned forward towards her whilst she was watching the Naiads splash the Apollo campers on the other shore and I smashed my lips into hers.

"Annabeth." I murmured into her mouth.

"Percy.." she replied back gasping for air as our tongues battled for dominance inside her mouth and I slid my fingers through her hair.

"oh gross." another voice said. We turned to see our friend Thalia Grace daughter of Mnesoyme (an: she's only this as I don't think there's any or a little amount of Mnesoyme fan fictions) smiling at us.

"Thalia." I beamed hadn't seen her in a year since she had given up on trying to make me love her back and went to live with her mother in the underworld.

"how was the underworld?" Annabeth asked

"depressing." Thalia said "did you know Daedalus added an entire area just for torture?"

"no." Annabeth said "and how does that depress you? I thought you liked seeing people suffer."

"yeah but it's next to mom's cave." she said "I could barely sleep so I came to live here for a bit instead."

"well goodbye." she said "I have archery with Chiron now and Mr D wanted to see me."

A few hours later me and Annabeth left the lake and went to dinner where I for some reason couldn't stop staring at Thalia sat with the other demigods whose cabin hadn't been built yet and the head table.

Thalia's P.O.V

"oh he should _so_ be mine!" I said watching Percy and Annabeth through the pool of water my mom has that can take away or retrieve people's memories.

"I know Thalia but he can't be." my mom replied to me.

"after my visit to camp tomorrow he will be…" I smirked and I dipped a glass vial into mom's pool and filled it with water. "he will be…."

The next day I went to camp and met Percy and Annabeth and we chatted for a while then as I went to dinner whilst they were still at the lake I dropped some of the liquid into his drink.

"this should make him start to forget her…." I mumbled and I headed to my table. When I saw Percy stare at me later I giggled to myself in my head. "this is working perfectly." I thought to myself ten I pointed at Annabeth when he looked in my direction again.

He looked at her and gave me a quizzical eyebrow as if to ask who she was.

My plan was working perfectly.

Annabeth's P.O.V

That night after dinner I ran up to Percy.

"hey seaweed brain." I said to him

He looked at me blankly and asked "do I know you?"

I looked at him hurt and betrayed "Percy I'm your girlfriend." I said to him

"I don't have a girlfriend…" he said getting annoyed now and he ran off.

"what is going on?" I asked myself.

I saw Thalia run up to Percy and ask him something. He nodded to her and they ran off together towards the woods. Curious I followed them…

Preview of Chapter 2:

"here Percy drink this." I said to him reassuringly as the poison from the monster drained into him.

He put it to his lips and drank it starting to recover.

"what was that?" he asked

"nectar." I replied "and more memory pool water." I thought to myself

Now that Percy had taken two drinks he would believe that if anybody enchanted that drink that they had been there as it restored his memory but put them there instead of whoever was there before.

"Thalia." he said

"yes Percy?" I asked him sure it had worked

"do you want to go out with me?"

"yes." I breathed breathlessly as happiness and shock overcame me.

I had done it. Percy Jackson thanks to my mom's memory pool and my enchantment was now mine!


	2. well here goes nothing

Thalia The Forgetful

Chapter 2:

Thalia's P.O.V

"hey Percy." I said catching up to him after dinner "do you want to go with me into the woods to go kill some monsters?"

"sure Thals." He said smiling at me

"Thals" I thought to myself "yep he's definitely forgotten Annabeth now."

We walked into the woods and quickly found a dracaena to battle. I charged at it and whacked it around the head with my shield.

"Percy!" I shouted wanting him to come and stab it. He moved over and it sank its fangs into his arm. With a yelp he stabbed its head and it disintegrated.

"thanks." I said shakily then he fell to the ground in a yelp of pain.

"Here Percy drink this."I said reassuringly as the poison from the monster drained into him. He put his lips to it and drank it starting to recover.

"What was that?" he asked

"Nectar." I replied "and more memory pool water." I thought to myself.

Now that Percy had taken two drinks he would believe that if anybody enchanted that drink that they had been there as it restored his memory but put them there instead of whoever was there before.

"Thalia." He said

"Yes Percy?" I asked him sure it had worked

"Do you want to go out with me?"

"yes." I breathed breathlessly as happiness and shock overcame me.

I had done it. Percy Jackson thanks to my mom's memory pool and my enchantment was now mine!

I pulled Percy close to me and we shared a fiery embrace as I opened my mouth to allow his tongue entrance and our tongues wrapped around each other like the snakes on Hermes' caduceus.

Annabeth's P.O.V

I walked into the woods and followed them. After about five minutes I found them and as I watched Thalia and Percy suddenly started making out in front of me!

"That wanker!" I yelled loudly. Too loudly. Suddenly I saw Thalia head towards me and I ran off back to camp….

Preview of Chapter 3:

"Annabeth wait." Percy said

I turned and said to him"what do you care?"

"I care about my friends." He said "I may not remember you but I believe you're my friend I can tell that by looking at your face."

He moved closer to me. "could this be happening?" I thought to myself.

Then suddenly we went and kissed.


	3. Bedknobs And Broomsticks

Thalia The Forgetful...

Chapter Three: BedKnobs and Broomsticks?

Thalia's P.O.V

"Annabeth!" Percy yelled watching her retreating figure leave towards the camp.

"Percy." I gurgled wanting to draw him closer into me.

"i gotta go." he mumbled and ran after her.

No-one's P.O.V

Percy ran towards her and found her sitting by the beach. she saw him and got up but he got there first.

"Annabeth wait." Percy said.

ANNABETH'S P.O.V

I turned and said to him " what do you care?"

"i care about my friends." he said "i may not remember you but i believe your my friend i can tell that by looking at your face."

he moved closer to me "colud this be happening?" i thought to myself

then suddenly we went and kissed and it was the best kiss of all time.

"Percy..." i whispered breathlessly.

he pulled away and looked at me in shock.

"Annabeth." he said realization growing in his eyes. then he fell backwards and fell to the floor.

i ran to get Chiron and tried to drag Percy with me, he was incredibly heavy.

i ran into the big house to see Chiron with a glass of wine in his hands.

"Chiron?" i asked him.

"oh gods Annabeth." he said "what is it child?"

"Percy." i said rushing out with Chiron galloping behind me.

we reached him and he was still unconscious.

"what happened?" Chiron demanded.

"he'd forgotten me and was kissing Thalia then when he saw me he ran after me. we talked and then we kissed and he fell backwards like this."

"i see." Chiron said "it seems Percy's memory of you had being erased but with that kiss it restored it."

"and?" I asked not wanting to get my hopes up.

"he should be fine in a few hours." Chiron said putting Percy on his back and galloping off towards cabin three.

"thank you!" i called after him and was about to run after them when i heard a noise like a sword being drawn. i turned to see Thalia stood there.

"so." she spat at me venom in her voice "you couldn't leave him to be happy."

"he was happy Thalia." i said "then you wiped his memory."

"so? that way i was happy as well as him."

"i'm sorry Thalia but you can't have him whilst i'm still breathing."

"well that's perfect." she said smiling sweetly "as i intended to stop you doing that anyways." and with that she charged at me.

**AN: Sorry i took sooo long updating. other projects, exams and writers block all are not good. but i'm back now and WILL finish this story. the story will be short but will have a longer sequel and a longer prequel soon. also i'm not putting previews of the next chapter up so i can think of more original ideas. once again sorry for all this and that the chapters short. btw i'm aware there isn't bedknobs or broomsticks in this chapter but i couldn't think of a title**


	4. Who Are You? you are our saving grace1

Thalia The Forgetful...

Chapter Four: Who Am I? You Are Our Saving Grace...(part one)

Thalia's P.O.V

i charged at Annabeth determined to kill this Bitch! she'd taken Percy away from me and i'd be banished from camp once everybody knew what i'd done. i had to kill her now to at least get my one small revenge.

i charged at her with my two swords drawn and sliced with all my might. she narrowly avoided with a duck and then struck with her dagger. i easily deflected the strike and sliced at her. i felt a grim satisfaction as i heard a _swish!_ and a scream as it sliced her shoulder.

Annabeth dropped her knife in pain and fell to her knees.

"you were never my match." i sighed knowing i had her beaten. i held my sword to her throat.

"do it then." she spat at me trying to show no emotion but her eys betrayed her. she had fear reflected in them.

i laughed at her and knelt down beside her putting the sword to the floor. before she could move i grabbed her and rolled her over, hearing her arm break as the bones snapped with the force she hit the ground with.

"now Annabeth." i scolded the way you would with a small child. "i'm going to teach you a lesson before i kill you. a lesson that only i can love Percy as you'll be loving someone else." and with that i slipped some memory potion out of my sleeve and forced in down Annabeth's throat.

"sleep..." i coaxed her as she swallowed the potion and her eyelids grew heavy "forget everything about Percy Jackson, replace them memories with Thalia Grace instead." i soothed.

Annabeth nodded to me and fell asleep. i watched her sleep as her shoulder bled onto the wet grass than i roughly awoke her.

"Annabeth." i said

"huh?" she asked unaware of her shoulders pain. then she looked at me and her eyes widened.

"Thalia?" she asked me confused and nervous.

"yes?" i asked her playing along with the memory potions effects.

Annabeth moved towards me suddenly, nervously and kissed me. i allowed her lips to press against mine and her tongue into my mouth as mine danced elegantly with hers and they entwined. i felt her senses of her sexuality disappearing and her love of Percy fade. she now believed she loves me and had only ever loved me. that was the way i wanted it to make her suffer.

as she attempted to kiss me furtheri pushed her off and she fell to the floor.

"kneel." i told her "if you want more." she kneeled before me immediatly expecting a kiss then i picked up my sword and placed it at her neck.

"goodbye." i whispered and as i went to swing the blade a voice yelled.

"STOP!" i turned to see who was interrupting me and saw a face i thought long dead...

"it can't be." i whimpered.

"hey Thalia." the boy said "don't tell me you've forgotten your half-brother. it's only been ten years."

"Jason." i noted bitterly...


	5. Who Are You? You Are Our Saving Grace2

Thalia The Forgetful...

Who Are You? You Are Our Saving Grace 2/2

Thalia's P.O.V

"Jason." i noted bitterly.

"Thalia." my half-brother acknowledged me "so how have you been?"

"you have the nerve to ask that? you were gone for ten years!"

"i'm sorry Thalia if you'd let me explain..."

"oh no!" i screamed and he winced and backed off. "i waited for years for you and you never came back!"

"i didn't..." he started but he knew he'd lost. "fine." he said.

"and you had the nerve to come back still." i mumbled "even after what you did..."

*FLASHBACK* Jason's P.O.V

"Thalia!" i yelled looking for my older sister as a storm brewed in the pitch dark of a california night "Thalia!"

suddenly a dark figure appeared. i hoped it was Thalia but who it was chilled me to the bones.

"hello...son." my mother stared awkwardly.

"what do you want?" i spat.

"to talk, didn't Thalia tell you?" she asked mockingly.

"Don't say her name!" i yelled and a storm brwed "your not worthy too!"

"but my son..." Mnesyome started.

"Argh!" i yelled and i blasted her with lightning(**AN: Son of Zeus and Mnesyome? God!)**

*FLASHBACK ENDS*

i turned away from my memories to see Thalia walking towards Annabeth who was still kneeling, lost in shock.

"Annabeth." Thalia said turning to her and drawing her sword. as Thalia prepared to swing at her out of nowhere Chiron appeared with his bow drawn.

"Thalia!" he yelled "leave her at once!"

Thalia snarled and as she went to strike Annabeth came to her senses and rolled.

"Thalia!" she yelled trying to protect her friend unaware of what had been happening.

"Annabeth!" a new voice called out and Percy appeared jumping at Thalia with his sword drawn.

"whoa!" i said "i can't have you killing my sister now can i?" i asked and we stared at each other and in one motion drew our swords and began to fight.

Thalia's P.O.V

i watched as Percy and Jason flew off, sword on sword. i turned to strike Annabeth but Chiron creid out "no!" and he fired a volley of arrows at me.

i tried to dodge but there were too many and coming too fast. they pierced my sides and chest and i stumbled backwards in shock. i fell to the ground screaming in agony as they punctured all my vital organs. my eyesight turned black as i saw a pool of blood form around me and i fainted...

Annabeth's P.O.V

i watched as Thalia fell to the ground.

"No!" i yelled and i charged at Chiron.

"you!" i screamed and i sliced at the old centaur, suddenly my shoulder exploded in pain and i fell too, my world went black and the last thing i saw was Chiron and Percy standing above me looking worried with Ambrosia in their hands.

Jason's P.O.V

i sliced and rolled around Jackson as he blocked and jabbed.

"why are you doing this?" he yelled at me "she's unstable and needs to be stopped before she goes crazy or something."

"i know." i said "i'm the cause."

"then why are you stopping me?" he creid.

"as she's my sister." i frowned "and Chiron will." i said and on cue i heard a cry and turned to see Thalia fall to the ground.

Percy rushed past me to Annabeth as i ran to Thalia.

"Thalia." i started then broke down crying.

"shush Jason." she said "i forgive you for that night."

"thank you." i cried happily as i took her hand in mine. a moment later i felt hers go slack and i let go.

"goddbye...sister." i said hoarsely and i turned to leave...

**AN: all loose ends will be tied up in the epilogue... what will happen to Thalia? what happens to Jason? what made Thalia hate Jason? and what will happen to Percy and Annabeth?**


	6. Epilogue

Thalia The Forgetful...

Epilogue

**(An: before i start people have been telling me the timeline is obscure. ok chapter one is a morning, all the other chapters are that evening so if your confused it only happens over one day. this is the next day. the prequel if anyone wants to know will be called: You've got a secret smile and will be set from ten years before to a year before this story)**

Jason's P.O.V

we buried Thalia's body demigod style that same day. it was a glorious sunshine as i laid her shroud over her coffin. i hadn't looked at her body as i just couldn't face it she was dead.

"i'm sorry." i whispered, tears filling my eyes.

i took the torch and lit her shorud watching it burn and the ash soar into the sky like a majestic bird.

"she loved birds." a voice next to me said.

i turned to see our mother mnesyome satnding there in a black dress.

"yes she did." i said my grief overpowering my hate for her.

"you did right son." she tried to soothe me.

"did i?" i asked "i let her be killed. i could have stopped them all, easily but i let it happen."

"yes but for-"

"for what!" i screamed at her and storm clouds brewed.

"-for the greater good." she said smiling mysteriously.

that struck me. i'd heard those words before but where?

Annabeth's P.O.V

i ran as fast as i could after Jason. i had to tell him what had happened. what we'd discovered before the funeral. i couldn't reach him there so i'd have to tell him now. i saw him talking with a woman and realised she was his mother Mnesyome.

"Jason." i cried running to him.

"what is it Annabeth?" he asked me, his eyes rimmed with red. i remembered what he said about that fateful night and i wondered if i _should_ tell him. what if he got angry or worse?

*Flashback* Jason's P.O.V

I fell asleep that night and saw a horrid image. i was standing at the edge of an abyss with no bottom. it was pitch black and i could _feel_ power radiating from it.

"Tartarus." i said unsure howe i knew, i'd never seen it before.

"Ahh..." a voice said crooning softly whilst sounding like a knife scraped over rock. "i see the young hero joins us... but wit you aren't a demigod are you?...God?"

"h-how do you know me?" i asked, frightened.

"ah... son of Jupiter you should fear me after all...i can do...THIS!"

suddenly a figure appeared. it was a man with blond hair and blue eyes and a scar running down the right side of his face.

"hello." he said to me, eyeing the pit warily "come this way." he said gesturing to a light he brought with him away from the pit.

as i was about to follow him he shuddered and his eyes closed. when he re-opened them they were different. solid gold.

"run..." he stated weakly then a new voice appeared. it was the voice form the pit."run hero." he smiled "run from the crooked one." and a scythe appeared in his hands. my feet were frozen as he raised the scythe and he swung as it was about to hit...

darkness. i was in my bed. no man, no pit and no scythe. but there was a glowing image on my ceiling. a scythe and words wrote beneath it.

"dear Jason,

hello. if you wish to see your family again i'd run about...NOW!

the crooked one."

i didn't have to wait long and suddenly i hear a bang and Thalia yell "Jason!" and i ran to my older sister.

you see I'm a god, yes with two immortal parents and she's a demigpd with only the same mother. i look 16 and she is 8 but i was born only five mortal years ago therfore she is older.

"Thalia!" i yelled turning a corner and seeing my mother and father standing there over Thalia who was cowering in fear.

"what have you done!" i asked them confused and angered by the night's events.

"ah son." my father, Jupiter said "i need your help to destroy a traitor."

"what?" i asked him

"i need to destroy Thalia as she is aiding Kronos' rise. i need your help."

"Your not Jupiter." i spat and i blasted my father with lightning.

*Flashback ends*

Annabeth's P.O.V

"so that's why..." Mnesyome finished after i told her why Jason hates her so much. she'd never gotten to talk to him after that night.

"he doesn't konw what really happened." she sighed.

"what do you mean 'what really happened." i cried "Thalia's dead and nothing can change that!"

"oh maybe...or not." Mnesyome said with a smirk.

"what!" i yelled at her wanting to cause her pain with my words anger and suprise taking ove exsaperation "why are you lying about this?"

"i'm not." she said gravely "Thalia's body wasn't there was it? that's why you came looking for Jason to tell him."

"how did you...?"i asked shocked and confused.

"i knew." she said "and i know where she is..." she finished myseteriously.

"where is she?" i asked happiness filling me for the first time since yesterday evening.

"at my friends... safe from Kronos."

"Kronos? he's returning!" i asked

"yes... and has been plannig to for ten years now."

"but we defeated him three years ago!" i said.

"yes he knew he'd lose but he planned this as a fail-safe."

i was mortified by the fact so many died to stop him and he's still returning "doesn't matter for now." i said shaking it off "where's Thalia? we can kick Kronos back to Tartarus later."

"where she is is safe... with no memories except her name."

"WHAT!" i said "YOU ERASED HER MEMORIES?"

"it was the kindest choice and the easiest one." she said weakly "would you like th remember all the horrible things she's being through? and your own death?"

"no." i said figuring i'd help her get her memory back when i found her. "so where is she?"

"England." Mnesyome said "at the home of the children of Hecate."...

Thalia's P.O.V

i awoke in a strange place with no memories except my name. i saw an old man with half-moon spectacles on his crooked nose.

"w-who are you?" i asked weakly.

"ah i see your awake Thalia. i used to be a friend of your mother's... but i've decided Kronos to be the better choice for my peoples. also my name is Albus Dumbledore."

wait. _used_ to be. that told me he wasn't a friend and neither was Kronos whoever that was. i had a nagging feeling i should know as well. i tried to rise but the old man ws fast. he pounced and knocked me over putting his weight onto my chest.

"i can't have you leaving now can I?" he asked me "and now...sleep servant."

and with that my eyelids closed and i unable to fight against it drifted off into unconsciouness.

THE END


End file.
